The electrical system of an aircraft is designed to distribute both power and communicate signals throughout the aircraft. The electrical system may be divided between several different systems. Example systems may include aircraft avionics and cabin systems. The aircraft avionics may be the electrical systems designed to both aid and control the aircraft's flight. The cabin systems may be the electrical systems that provide power to various components within the cabin of the aircraft. For example, the cabin systems may include those systems that do not deal with the flight of the aircraft. Example cabin systems include entertainment systems, lighting systems, among others.
The cabin systems may include electrical systems designed to enhance passenger experiences on an aircraft, such as a passenger services system. The interior lighting, entertainment, and power charging provided throughout the aircraft may form a part of the passenger services system. Interior lighting systems may include general cabin lights, emergency lights, as well as passenger seat reading lights. The entertainment systems may include both seat back and overhead audio visual systems. And, the power charging system may include an electrical system designed to provide electrical power allowing passengers to charge and operate electronic devices. Traditionally, many of the passenger services have been controlled through the entertainment system of the aircraft. For example, overhead lights, call lights, and other components of the passenger services system may be enabled or disabled by a passenger through the operation of the entertainment system. In one example, a button on the entertainment system may control the operation of an overhead reading light.
In some instances, it may be desirable for an aircraft to have fewer components in at least one of systems that form the passenger services system. However, because the removal of some components may impact some of the functions performed by the various systems of the passenger services system, it may be desirable for passenger services system functionality to be moved to components that are not removed from the system.